The girl who nearly got away from Punk
by SezPunk
Summary: A chance encounter with a mysterious girl whilst touring around the UK has Punk intrigued, but is the girl interested or will she blow him off? Who would of thought that Punk would do the chasing for a girl but will he win in the end or will she get away?
1. Welcome to the UK

**This is my first attempt at doing a fanfic story so please bear with me. I am looking for reviews for this as have the story planned out in my head but dont know if to continue if its no good. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN CM PUNK (I WISH) OR ANY OF THE OTHER WWE MEMBERS MENTIONED. Its just a fictional story for our entertainment.**

CM Punk hated the long haul flight it took to get to the UK but he knew it would be all worth it in the end. The fans in the UK where the most enthusiatic than most places the WWE shows went to.

Once the plane touched down at Heathrow Airport CM Punk couldn't wait to unboard to get stretching his legs. Being tall did have its disadvantages, such as times like this. Getting up he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, it was one thing he could never really do on a flight and that was sleep, he stretched himself to try and get the numbness out of his body. Looking around he could see the other WWE superstars doing the same. He saw Beth looking at him to which she quickly looked away and started talking to Natalya and one of the Bella twins (he still couldn't tell which one was which). It still felt strange being around Beth as they were no longer an item and it was awkward at times seeing as they worked at the same place. Turning around he got his bag from the overhead locker and started to make his way to the exit door which had just opened.

Exiting the plane and arriving at the arrivals lounge he noticed John Laurinitis, executive vice president of talent relations and interim manager of RAW, standing waiting on everyone so he could mouth off as usual.

CM Punk headed off to the far corner of arrivals and sat down trying to keep himself out of the road. Soon the arrival lounge was full with all the WWE superstars, staff and entourage. He nodded his head towards some of the people who spoke to him. He didn't really have any 'friends' in this line of business. Yes he had people he spoke to and those who called him a friend but none who he could actually call a 'friend'. Everyone in this line of work only cared really about one thing 'themselves'

Suddenly a voice shouted out through the lounge informing everyone of who was going in what car to the allocated hotel and then a briefing in the hotels conference room. They normally would travel by bus but as the company had decided it wasn't that far to the hotel hired cars would do. He was to be travelling with someone from the entourage and a bodyguard. Picking up his bags he headed for the exit to head out to the car waiting for him.

As he exited the lounge and into the main terminal he was greeting by loads of fans standing behind barriers screaming out different wrestlers names. He could see through the crowd various people wearing his best in the world tops while a lot seemed to be wearing John Cena t-shirts. He handed his bags to the bodyguard while he went over to the crowd to sign a few autographs. Smiling at everyone he met and hearing the females screaming how much they love him, he quickly finished signing autographs and headed out to the waiting car. Getting in he let a big sigh and closed his eyes. Jet lag was starting to kick in and all he wanted to do was get to the hotel, grab a shower and relax or maybe hit the gym, but unfortunately he had that stupid meeting to attend to at the hotel. As the car made its way to the hotel Punk dozed. Too soon they arrived at the hotel. Climbing out of the car Punk headed into the hotel got the key to his room and went to the lift. Pushing the button to call the lift he looked around at his surroundings. You'd think by now he would be used to all the travelling, but nothing beats your own home and comforts (especially your own bed). The doors to the lift opened and he went inside and pushed the button for his floor. Suddenly he heard a voice asking him to hold the lift when he pushed the button to hold the lift he noticed it was a girl he didn't recognise.

Entering into the lift the girl said thanks breathlessly. She lent across Punk and pressed the button for the floor she was going to, luckily they were both for the same floor. As the doors closed Punk was able to look at the girl closer. She was pretty, not like the girls he usually dated, but there was something about her that he found attractive. She had shoulder length dark blonde hair, about 5ft 6", wasn't thin but not fat and she had a sexy accent which he couldn't place. She was talking on her phone about some conference she was over to attend. Suddenly she stared right at Punk who hadn't noticed he was busily staring at her. She looked right at him and nodded her head to the lift doors which had suddenly just opened. He quickly picked up his bag and headed out the lift door. Checking the number of his room on the keycard he headed the direction he needed to go. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, he stopped to turn around when someone ran into him and fell down. He looked down and there on her knees picking up the items that had fell out of her bag was the girl from the lift.

He bent down to help her pick up the things had fell out when she quickly looked up at him with an icy cold stare.

"I don't need any help thank you very much" and with that she scooped up the rest of her belongings threw them into her bag. Getting up quickly she walked away leaving Punk still on his knees.

"Some people would of said thanks for the help. But then again bitches don't know that word do they?" He said after her.

Turning back round to look at him she said "well you would know wouldn't ya cos you look like you got out of the nearest rehab centre where assholes, divas and bitches end up"

Punk just grinned at this as most people thought that about him, he didn't even dress like the other wrestlers (even though it was true, he wasn't straight edged for nothing). As he watched her walking down the corridor he picked up his bag and started to head to his room.

"The names Phil by the way!" He shouted cockily at her retreating back, her reply was giving him the middle finger. He chuckled at this, but he knew this much he had to find out more about this girl as she had got his attention and he wanted to know more!


	2. Who's that girl?

**WHO'S THAT GIRL!**

After arriving at his room he slipped the key card in to gain access as he opened the door and went inside he looked around. 'Not bad' he thought 'have been in worse. Laryngitis got something right for once. Throwing his bag down in the corner he flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes and all he could see was her icy blue eyes staring coldly at him. Unable to get her out of his head and starting to feel slightly tired he decided a warm shower would help him, as well as relaxing the muscles in his right shoulder which still aggravated him from his last match. Turning on the shower and setting the heat to hot he stepped back into the room to grab a towel when his phone went of. Heading over he seen he had received a text from his friend Scott.

_Hey Fat Ass! Hope ur behaving urself over there. Have fun and enjoy the UK crowd they are fucking awesome. Just remember what I told ya LOL. Don't be doing anything I wouldn't do ha ha ha! S_

He had to laugh Scott had spent 2 years touring the European circuit with majority of it spent here in the UK. Scott had told him about many a wild night he had and the girls who practically 'dropped their panties for him'. However that wasn't his idea of fun he didn't mind his friends enjoying themselves but that wasn't his scene. He had seen and experienced first hand what alcohol does to someone and the people around them.

Deciding he would reply back to Scott after he showered he headed back into the bathroom. Entering into the shower he lent his head against the tiled wall and let the hot water run over his body. He stood that way for a while letting the hot jets of water hit his shoulders like the nails of a shiatsu massager hoping it would relax the dull ache in his right shoulder. People kept telling him to take painkillers or something to help but he wouldn't take them he just showed them his knuckles and told them to read. As he felt his body relaxing under the hot water he closed his eyes and once again all he could see was the icy cold blue eyes of the girl he had just met.

"Snap out of it Punk gee your beginning to turn into some kinda teenager with a crush on their idol. Its the girls who should be after you not the other way round!" Quickly getting showered and turning the shower off he stepped back into the room and glanced at his phone where he seen he had two new messages. Lifting his phone he opened the first message

_'Meeting in half an hour conference room. Be there on time!'_

Pressing the delete button he thought to himself 'I'll be there when I'm good and ready'. He hated being told what to do altho he was normally one of the first ones there. Opening the second message he laughed

_'Oi skunkarooney (ha ha like my new name for ya), have ya struck it lucky that quick cos u aint replied LOL! U changing ur ways or are you the sheep in wolves clothing? Get back to me mate wanna hear the dirty details! S'_

Deciding he would send a quick text back to his mate he wrote

_'Funny shit aren't ya. But no mate u no me I'm the good guy like to keep on the edge tho lol. Will text ya again got this stupid f'ing meeting to go to. Behave urself!'_

Hitting the send button he quickly pulled on fresh clothes and grabbing what he needed he left the room.

Glancing down the hall he noticed the girl from earlier standing waiting on the lift. Hurrying down the corridor to the lift he slipped up beside her.

"Mmm we meet again I see" he said winking at her.

She just rolled her eyes and went back to the book which she had in her hands. As the doors to the lift opened she slid a bookmark in and closed the book. Punk couldn't help but glance at what she was reading 'A collection of short stories by H.P Lovecraft'. He was quite impressed with this as being a fan of horror films, comics and books he didn't think many other people where and for her to be reading the 'godfather' of horror he was definitely impressed.

"Good book?" He asked inquiringly as they entered the lift and he pressed the button for the lobby.

She gave him that look of distaste and that icy cold stare once again.

"Yes and you just remind me of one of the characters from a horror book. Now if you don't mind I have to be somewhere." The doors opened at that moment before he could speak and she hurried out of the lift, but not without throwing him a dirty look.

"Ah pissing more people off now Brooks are we? One look at you and I don't blame her or would it be the other way round? Although she aint that bad I could show her an 'awesome' time that she wouldn't forget. Not as if I'd see her again anyway afterwards." someone said laughing.

Punk looked round to see Mike 'the miz' Mizanin (or Mr Awesome as he calls himself) lounging at the reception desk. This was one person Punk could not stand in the whole WWE roster.

"Your as dumb as you look Mike. She has some sense and intelligence whereas you... Mmm a fifth grader would be smarter than you!" replied Punk staring him down.

Mike strode over to Punk and grabbing his hoodie, snarling at him he said "Listen Punk you think you are the best in the world your not! I'm the must see number one superstar from the WWE. Everyone wants a piece of me including every girl who looks at me after all I am awesome!"

Punk was getting really pissed off now and having lack of sleep made him ten times worse. Grabbing Mike by his shirt he hissed "Do you know what its like going through life better than everyone else? Its hard!"

The two men looked menacingly at one and other before they heard someone shout...

**A/N - SORRY IF THIS ISN'T MAKING SENSE OR I'VE LEFT OFF WRONG BUT JUST WANTED TO GET THE NEXT PART ONLINE AND SEE WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	3. I can see it in your eyes!

"_EXCUSE ME!_**_ EXCUSE ME_! **WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING?" The squeaky annoying voice of Vikki Guerrero reverberated through the lobby as she and a few of the other WWE superstars stood watching the scene that had unfolded before them.

Punk relaxed his hold on Mike's shirt but Mike had no sign of letting go of him. So Punk let go and looking at the crowd said "Can two co workers not have a chat anymore? Gee you'd think we where gonna beat the living shit out of each other "and under his breath he told Mike "oh and I will get you and you had better watch your back!"

Mike finally let go as John Laurinaitis had entered into the area and had made his way to the front of the crowd surveying the two of the superstars eyeing each other menacingly. "What's the meaning of this?" He demanded from them wanting his question answered now "this is not the time or the place for your arguments. We are here to entertain the British public and if any of the fans or paparazzi had of seen that it would of been all over the papers and internet before you could say RAW! Now I want you two to shake hands and forget this little mishap. We should be in the conference room having this meeting instead of having to deal with two kids having a fallout."

The two superstars glared at each other. Punk turned around to John "if you think I'm gonna shake hands with him you've another thing coming." At that he walked away and headed into the conference room. Heading for the back corner he sat down and stared at the ceiling. 'Why the heck did what that asshole say get to me? It's not like she's anything to me. Sure she looks at me like I'm a piece of scum. But I do hate it when men talk about girls like they are a piece of meat'. Suddenly Punk was brought back to reality by a nudge in the side from Zack Ryder; he had missed what had been said by Mr Laurinaitis until he heard someone from the creative team mention his name.

"Mr Brooks aka CM Punk will you be at room 219 for 9am tomorrow there's a few things we need to discuss." Punk just nodded and then thinking 'Fuck I hate those creative people they just try to put words in your mouth. All to keep the suits happy'. He really detested being told what to do that wasn't him. He wasn't some arse licker who done everything to keep the suits happy. He did what he wanted because he is the real deal.

* * *

><p>Soon people began to filter out of the room eager to get to bed before the early start. Punk knew he would probably only get a couple of hours sleep, he wasn't much of a sleeper at the best of times. As he headed for the lift he noticed the mysterious girl standing with a few people. As he passed by he heard one of the girls mention her name. He stopped at the reception desk and pretended to be reading a pamphlet but trying to find out more about her.<p>

"Bye Haylz. See ya tomorrow. Good luck for the interview you'll be fine. You'll blow them away. Lucky they where here at the same time as our conference was being held. Listen give me a call or text if you need anything and how it all goes."

"I promise you I will let you know how it goes. Now can I go I really need some sleep" said Hayley stifling a yawn.

"So long as you do let me know and you can also let me know about the hunk behind you who has been eyeing you up" replied Hayley's friend. Wondering who this 'hunk' was she turned around and there stood the obnoxious fella from earlier.

Turning back round to her friend she replied "I think you need to go to Specsavers girl. He wouldn't be what I'd call a hunk and espec not in that gear he's wearing. Looks more like a punk to me" Although she did have to admit when she looked at him earlier he did have gorgeous eyes, but she wasn't for telling her friend that. Her friend laughed, gave a hug and said good night. Hayley walked over to the lift hit the button and yawned. It had been a long day and she just wanted to crash out. Suddenly she felt someone beside her, glancing to her right she saw him standing beside her. 'Great' she thought 'that's all I need this punk annoying me'. As the lift doors opened he stepped to side to let her enter the lift first. Mumbling thanks she hit the button for their floor. As the doors closed she lent her head against the wall of the lift and yawned again. She could sense him staring at her but she was much too tired to say or do anything. Finally they reached their floor and she headed straight to her room. As she climbed into bed ten minutes later and closed her eyes all she could see were his eyes staring at her. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Punk watched her walk to her room. She had looked so exhausted that part of him wanted to carry her to her room, whilst the other part was afraid of her turning into a rottweiler and eating his head off. He just watched her and said nothing. At least one good thing came out of it he found out what her name was!<p>

As he headed back to his room and lay down on his bed sleep just wouldn't come. Even though his body was tired his mind was still awake. This was nothing new to him it was like this all the time. Switching on the TV he flicked through the channels trying to find something on to watch when he came across a horror film. 'Now at least I can relax and watch this'. Getting up he headed to the fridge and picked a Pepsi from the shelf (he had made sure the hotel had stocked up on his favourite drink for him) and went back to lie down on the bed and watch the movie. Soon he had dozed off too but the last thing he had thought of was Hayley.


	4. Just Looking!

Punk woke up with a start he must have of fell asleep watching the movie. Glancing at his phone he noticed it was half five. Getting up he stretched realising he had only had about three hours sleep. He thought that seeing as he was awake he could hit the gym for a good cardio workout that should help him. After having washed and grabbed his gym bag he headed down to lobby. He got the details of the gym which they had been told they had the use of. Luckily it was only a few doors down from the hotel.

He made his way through the doors of the gym he showed his all access pass to the girl at the desk who nodded her head and went back to the magazine she was reading. After changing into his gym gear he made his way to the gym he was glad there seemed to be noone else around so he could workout in peace. As he entered the gym he couldn't believe the sight in front of him, there running on a treadmill was Hayley.

Her face was set with a firm concentrated look and her eyes where focused that she hadn't realised he was there. She was wearing a pair of running shorts and what he could guess was a football shirt as it had the number 10 and printed on the back of it as he walked past her heading for the weights. He was gonna speak but he decided not too as he knew if you were in 'the zone' you didn't want to be shook out of it. She was also listening to an Ipod so that also put him talking to her out of the question.

Deciding to just get on with his workout he starting lifting weights being slightly cautious of his right arm as his shoulder still was causing him some degree of pain. As he lifted weights and excercising his muscles he watched Hayley. He was looking her up and down taking in her body that he wouldn't have otherwise seen if he hadn't of been here and liked what he saw. She had curves in all the right places and yes she wasn't thin but she looked damn fine. As he worked his way up her body his eyes rested on her chest. Despite wearing a football top it was easily made it out as it hugged her body. Taking a good look he was very impressed as she had quite an assest. It wasn't noticed yesterday due to the baggy clothes she had worn which didn't flatter that lovely figure. Suddenly some of the other guys from the show rolled into the gym and as the noise in the gym had picked up and she noticed some of them on the running machine next her, she picked up her water bottle and Ipod and headed out.

"Anyone see that hot chick?" Punk heard John Cena exclaim.

"Yeah shame she was wearing that trashy soccer top" hooted Zack Ryder.

"Its a FOOTBALL shirt Ryder. You had better not say anything bad about football or anything as I support Preston North End and she's obviously an Arsenal fan. Which doesn't surprise me considering where we are" announced Wade Barrett.

"Football, soccer whatever it is a waste for that top to be on that body!" Zack said holding his hands up in the air.

All the lads nodded their heads in agreement. Punk had begun to get fed up with their sexist trash talk and having decided that enough was enough lifted his gear made his way for the door. Besides he seen enough of these jerks at work. Walking out of the gym he walked down the corridor to the changing room when he heard Alice Coopers Poison being blasted out of one of the rooms along the corridor. Glancing in the window of door from which the music was coming from he spied Hayley with a kick bag and giving it a real good work out. She had taken off the football shirt and now was wearing a sporty vest which showed off her chest even more. Punk couldn't help staring and watching her workout. When she stopped she looked at the door and saw him staring. Turning of the music she strode over to the door and yanked it open.

"Do you want a picture cos it will last longer?" She said in an annoyed but breathless tone.

"Well if your offering!" He quickly replied with a smirk on his face while he looked her up and down again. "It would make my day much better if I got that. Besides I was just looking and I love your accent!". He reached into his bag to retrieve his phone.

Catching on to what he was going to do as she watched his hand move she quickly grabbed her things and pushed past him, but he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch what you can't afford!" She spat out and pulled her arm away from his grasp, leaving Punk standing there watching her as she hurried over to the locker room and flopped down on the bench. As she lay down on the bench she heard footsteps. Thinking that that jerk had the nerve to enter the girls locker room she sat upright and prepared herself to dish out some angry words. The footsteps came closer and her best friend Karen came round the corner.

"Oh its only you thank god" Hayley said with a sigh of relief and lay back down on the bench.

"Thanks I see I'm welcome!" Karen said huffily.

"I don't mean it like that Kaz, its just that the obnoxious, self centred idiot from the hotel..."

"Oh the hunky fella lounging at the reception desk?" Interrupted Karen.

"You and me must be looking at two different men" Hayley began to say sitting back up before Karen retorted

"Don't lie girl I saw the way you looked at him, you secretly think he's hot!"

Karen began to laugh at the look on Hayleys face, complete shock. Hayley tried to make a comeback but could only stutter. If truth be told she had noticed him in the gym earlier when she was on the running machine and she had glanced over to him and couldn't help but admire his physique. He had come in thinking that she hadn't noticed but she had but just concentrated on her running and hoped he left her alone. After composing herself she was able to give her reply.

"Ok so he hasn't a bad body but his attitude stinks! He is self obsessed, cocky and he's American!"

"HAYLEY JONES! How can you say that about an american? Gee your in a real lousy mood. We have never had any problems with any other americans we have met." a shocked Karen said

"I'm sorry" apologised Hayley "I didn't mean it I have just a lot on my mind and he has got under my skin"

Karen gave her friend a hug and they headed to get showered and dressed into their street clothes. Soon the two girls where refreshed and heading for something to eat. In a much better mood and looking forward to that night as she was going to watch her beloved Arsenal play tonight. Having said goodbye to Karen she headed back to the hotel. Plugging in the ear phones of her Ipod she walked along in a world of her own.

As she passed the local health food bar Punk spotted her. Having finished his breakfast he quickly paid and rushed out the door to try and catch up with her to apologise for earlier. He had thought about it when he had went to get showered and changed and realised he was just like those dumb assess who looked at women for nothing else but their body. Suddenly his phone rang taking it out of his pocket he noticed his creative writers phone number and pressed answer

"Excuse me Mr Brooks but its after 9am and we had a meeting arranged"

Glancing at his watch he realised it was 9.10 giving his excuses he said he'd be there when could he had more important things to deal with and hung up before the creative writer could talk anymore. He knew that they would end up contacting Mr. Laurainitis and he would in then turn phone him. However he didn't care at the moment he just wanted to catch up with Hayley.

Hayley was weaving her way through the morning rush hour crowd. She had reached the intersection and having checked it was safe to cross she stepped out onto the road, when all of a sudden a car came tearing round the corner at speed. She had no chance to get back onto the footpath but as she stepped back the car struck her. She felt herself falling until a pair of strong arms caught her.


	5. Glad You Came

**A/N Hi guys well i had started to write this chapter and has ended up being a two parter If your reading this please review guys as i want to know what people think and if should continue with the story. Many thanks to xpunkifiedx who has been reviewing. Hope you enjoy and it makes sense etc.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the WWE names or people they are part of my story which has been created from my own wee mind for your enjoyment.**

Chapter 5.

She thought she was dreaming as she could feel strong arms wrapped around her and a pair of hazel eyes looking down at her. It wasn't until she heard sirens that she realised that it wasn't a dream. She remembered stepping out onto the road and the car coming at her. She felt pain in her right side from where it had hit her. Opening her eyes she wanted to see who it was that had caught her to say thanks. As her eyes became more focused and she was able to see who was holding her she couldn't believe her eyes!

* * *

><p>He had finally caught up with her and as he was about to walk up to her he saw the car come round the corner. He seen her step out but she was too late. Running over he caught her as she begun to fall preventing her from hitting the ground and kerb. He watched the car speed off and was so angry. He heard people screaming and someone phoning for an ambulance but it wasn't anything to him. He looked down at her hoping she was ok. She was still breathing which was good, but he had no idea what other damage might of been done for the car had hit her quite badly. Suddenly sirens where heard and coming closer. Then he saw a flickering of her eyes and they soon opened. He let out a sigh of relief as she looked up at him.<p>

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe who her rescuer was. He was holding her so carefully in his arms and had a worried look on his face. She tried to move but the pain in her right side and leg was too much. Moving her head she was able to look down and see what injuries she had sustained.<p>

'Damn I hope that isn't a broken right leg it. That's all I will need' she thought.

Then two paramedics and a police officer appeared and wanted to know what happened. Her mind was fuzzy but her rescuer was answering the questions. As she felt a mask being placed on her face she took a deep breath and felt the oxygen buzz through her. One of the paramedics began to check her pupils and ask her questions.

"I think you'll need a frac-pack as a precautionary measure, stretcher and no I don't have a concussion or head injury I didn't hit my head it was just the right side of my body" she said to the paramedic

"Medical background?" He asked

"Some" she replied

At that they took over from her rescuer and placed her right leg into the frac-pack before lifting her onto the stretcher. As they wheeled her to the ambulance she heard one of the paramedics say to him did he want to come along.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what to say when he was asked, he did want to go along so he just nodded. He did want to make sure she was ok. As he headed over to the ambulance his phone began to ring. Deciding to ignore it he pressed ignore, put his phone onto silent mode and climbed into the ambulance where she was arguing with the paramedic.<p>

"I do not need any of that" she argued pointing at the syringe in the paramedic's hand.

"It will help ease the pain miss so it will and you'll be glad of it when you get to the emergency room and the docs begin working at you" he tried coaxing her to take it but to no avail. She was very stubborn. Giving up he just threw the syringe into the sharps box and done the rest of his checks.

She looked across at the man who rescued her he looked worried and tired at the same time. As she looked at him more she caught his eyes which were even better than she had recalled.

"Thank you by the way for what you did" she said to him

"So your gonna speak to me now Hayley and not be the nasty bitch you have been? He asked questioningly.

Embarrassed for that she looked away. 'Had she been that bad?' She thought. Ok so he did dress like those guys you see in gangs and seemed to have an attitude, but maybe she had him all wrong

"Its Phil isn't it? Sorry for earlier just was sick of the sexist pig remarks from those jerks at the gym. How did you know my name?" she said apologetically

"That's ok and yeah its Phil surprised you remembered" he said with a cheeky grin "I found out your name last night when you where with your friends"

The ambulance doors opened and the paramedics wheeled Hayley into the emergency room and into a cubicle. Phil followed them and once she had been transferred onto the bed he was allowed to enter. They sat in silence waiting on the doctor to come. Both not knowing what to say (which was surprising for Phil as he normally always had something to say). Soon a doctor came in and asked Phil if he would mind waiting in the waiting room.

As he walked down to the waiting room he pulled his phone from his pocket and seen he had 20 missed calls and 6 texts. Checking who they were from, he just felt like throwing his phone against the wall. Until he opened one from Beth

_'Hi Phil everyone is wondering where you are as you didn't turn up for your meeting this am and Johnny Boy is running round shouting at everyone. He's very pissed off, espec as you won't answer your phone! Hope your ok. Beth_'

Typing back a quick reply '_Hey Bee I'm ok just at the hospital with a friend who was hit by a car. Tell old Johnny Boy to stop fucking worrying and do something useful for once. I'll be at the arena for 4 if not back to the hotel before it.' _And he pressed send. Deleting all the other messages he sat down and waited for some news.

He must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes Hayley was sat across from him with two coffees in her hand.

"Here I guess you could use one" and she handed him one of the coffees "hope you don't mind."

Taking it gratefully he took a sip "so I guess that you have been released then?"

"Yeah no broken bones just badly bruised and shaken. Could have been worse if you hadn't of..." she broke off not daring to think of what could of happened if hadn't of been there.

"I just happened to be at the right place at the right time"

"Well thanks I'm glad you came. Is rescuing damsels in distress your thing then?" She said jokingly

"Only certain ones" he winked at her "so were are you from because you don't sound like your from around here. Your accent isn't one you hear often but it's cute"

Relaxing back into her chair she answered his question "I'm from Belfast. Northern Ireland (in response to his questioning look) I was over here for a conference and thought I would make a long weekend out of it. Also it means I get to go the football as well. So what about you?"

"Me? Oh I'm just over here with work"

Looking at her watch she gasped "OMG it's after 2 o'clock I have to get back to the hotel and that!"

Hayley stood up too quickly forgetting about her injured side. Taking a sharp intake of breath she sat back down. Phil looked over at her with concern

"You don't seem to be ok. Are you sure you should be discharged? Are you sure you should be going to that tonight?"

"I'll be fine I just have to take things a bit slower. Besides I have two friends going with me tonight so it will be ok. I'm gonna ring a cab to get back to the hotel do you need a lift back?"

Phil thought for a moment deciding she might need his help and accepted her offer. Soon they where both heading back to the hotel. He watched Hayley as she looked out of the window of the cab and could see that she still had some pain, as she winced everytime the cab hit a bump or ramp.

As they arrived back to the hotel Phil helped her out of the car and into the hotel lobby where low and behold an angry John Laurinaitis stood.


	6. The One That Got Away!

"Gee there is one pissed off man" Hayley said

"And it's me he's pissed off at" Phil replied "he's my manager"

"OH!" Hayley gasped when it suddenly dawned on her that she had probably kept Phil back from his work. "I'll go over and explain to him and apologise" as she started to make her way over slowly to him.

"No way in bloody hell are you gonna do that. Just leave him to me I can deal with him" he said gently holding her back. "Listen enjoy your night if I don't see you before it maybe I'll see you tomorrow"

"Thanks Phil" and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before making her way over to the lift.

He stood there with a smirk on his face which just wound up John even more. Marching over John demanded to know where he had been, why he hadn't answered his phone, went to his meeting or contacted him. Did he want to be fired! Phil was in no mood for his usual tirade.

"Listen Johnny Boy I was helping some poor girl out who could have been seriously injured. You can rant and rave all you want but if want to fire me for something silly you go on ahead. Just think of the lawsuit you'd have and you wouldn't want that now! And also just think I'd be walking away with your precious WWE Championship!"

At that he turned on his heel and headed to the lift to go to his room.

"Bus leaves at 4 Punk!"

Back in her room Hayley had run a bath and hoping a good soak might relax her muscles and ease the pain a bit. As she lay back and closed her eyes all she could think about was Phil. His piercing hazel eyes, lip ring and his cheeky smile. She was really glad he had come to her rescue, like a knight in shining armour you would have read in a children's fairytale. Feeling a bit more relaxed but still sore she got out of the bath and went and got ready for the dinner and the football match .

Meanwhile back at his room Punk was anything but relaxed. John Laurinaitis had pissed him off. He checked the time it was 3.30 grabbing his stuff he headed downstairs to the lobby hoping the bus would be there so he could just get on board and be left alone.

Luckily enough the tour bus was there when he went down and to go out the side exit. He glanced through the glass doors to the main lobby and noticed Hayley sitting in another Arsenal top and her two friends. He was gonna go and speak to her quickly when he heard someone behind him.

"Awwww has the wee girly fell out with Punky? Is she as dumb as she looks? Or another punk assed bitch?"

Turning round Phil saw Mike 'the Miz' Mizanin standing with that stupid smile on his face that he would love to wipe off it.

"Miz fuck you! You think your something but your not!"

"Really, really, really, REALLY?" Mike said in his annoying tone

Phil walked off to get on the bus before he done something he'd regret and just in time as some of the other Superstars and Divas where coming out through the door. Mike was laughing in the background. Getting on the bus he sat down, placed his earphones in turned his Ipod on and closed his eyes.

Later as Phil sat in the men's locker room waiting for his match with Alberto Del Rio he couldn't help but overhear the conversation between some of the other guys.

"Hey did you check out who's staying at the hotel?" John Cena said. Everyone shook their head "that wee hottie from the gym"

Phil listened carefully wondering if there was more than one girl at the gym today.

"Are you serious bro?" Using his famous catchphrase Zack exclaimed "the cute blonde in the FOOTBALL top" looking at Wade as he said that.

"The one and only seen, her sitting in the hotel lobby bar before we left" John replied.

"Surprised you didn't hit on her Cena." Randy Orton said laughing knowing John's reputation at times.

"Surprised you didn't Orton you're the wolf in sheep's clothing aren't ya?" joked John hitting him on the arm and causing the rest of the locker room to laugh

Phil realised it was Hayley there were talking about and was getting annoyed by the way they were talking about her. It really pissed him off the way they got on. He was going to say something when someone stuck their head in the door.

"Punk you're wanted down at gorilla position. You're up soon"

Letting an inward groan he got up and leaving the locker room, sauntered cockily down to gorilla position making sure he stayed in persona. Upon reaching it he looked up at the screen to watch the end of the Divas match in which Beth had Eve in the 'Glam Slam' and then pinned her to win the match. Once the divas left the arena Phil prepared himself for his entrance. Alberto's personal ring announcer was now in the ring and then himself arrived in some posh rolls royce. It really pissed him off how he got on and how he thought 'it was his destiny'.

Living Colours 'Cult of Personality' began to blare through the speakers and he started his walk to the ring with the WWE Championship title round his waist. Ten minutes later his match was over having made Alberto tap out from the anaconda vice. His right arm and shoulder smarted after Alberto had him in the cross arm breaker. Heading for the trainers room he glanced at a TV screen to see Kane and John Cena having a face off. Glad it wasn't him he headed onto the trainers room.

An hour and a half later he was seated back on the bus waiting to head back to the hotel his right arm still sore but not as bad as it had been thanks to the trainer. Finally they arrived back to the hotel. He headed back to the main area to the lifts hoping that Hayley might be around but to no such luck. Heading on up to his room he decided he might as well get an early night.

Meanwhile Hayley was lying in her bed thinking about him and how he was her 'saviour' today. She still was sore and the bruises where starting to show. Thankfully she could lie and relax after a lovely meal out and then the football match, which had been fantastic and they had won 4-1 with her favourite player getting 2 of the goals. She had screamed herself hoarse. Now being back in her hotel room all alone she wished she had some company, espec a certain hazel eyed someone. Finally after what seemed forever she fell asleep.

The next morning Phil woke up and after getting showered and dressed into his usual attire of jeans, t-shirt, hooded top and cap he headed down for some breakfast. He was also hoping that maybe he would run into Hayley while he was down there. As he entered the dining room where a breakfast buffet was he looked around and didn't see any sign of her. He waited for half an hour hoping that she might appear when he decided that maybe he could ask what room she was in and go up to see how she was.

Heading over to the reception desk he waited on the receptionist finishing on the phone looking around the lobby there was no sign of her.

"May I help you sir?" inquired the receptionist

"I'm looking to find a girl named Hayley who is staying here. She has a room on the fourth floor. Could you please tell me her room number?"

The receptionist looked at the guest register "I'm sorry sir but she appears to have checked out"

Phil felt crest fallen he had missed his chance, he never even got her number and now she was gone. 'I should have asked for it yesterday' he thought mentally kicking himself. He thanked the receptionist and decided to head back to his room and pack his stuff as the tour bus would be leaving soon before their next show that night.

As he headed to the lift someone stopped him...


	7. Chapter 7  The Show Must Go On

**A/N - apologies for the delay in updating but have been suffering writers block and dealing with being sick. I hope that this chapter doesn't suck lol. Please, Please, PLEASE read and review people it doesn't take long and lets me no what you think and whether to continue on. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed its greatly appreciated.**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own any of the WWE people mentioned only my OC. **

**Now on with the next chapter - The Show Must Go On...**

"Excuse me Sir. But I have a message here to give you" the hotel concierge said and handed him a note.

"Who gave you this note to give to me?" Phil asked confused.

"A young lady said that if I seen a man with a hoodie, jeans, cap, beard and lip ring to give him this" he replied before walking off.

Puzzled at what just happened he looked at the note to see what was written. Unfolding the paper out he read what it said and it brought a smile to his face

_'Hi Phil. If you're reading this then I'm sorry that I missed you. Did look for you this morning but didn't see you about. I had to leave early as have a job interview then have my flight back to Belfast. But as we missed each other I thought I'd leave you my phone number, just in case you're ever in my neck of the woods we could meet. _

_Your Damsel in Distress Hayley_.'

Taking out his phone he quickly added her number to his contact list. He thought about calling her but he decided against it in case she was in the middle of her interview. He was disappointed that he didn't get to say goodbye to her in person but he would phone her after the house show tonight. Heading back to his room to pack up his stuff he had a silly grin plastered over his face and was whistling.

"Someone's in a better mood today. It has been a while since we saw a smile like that plastered over your face bro" Zack said teasingly as he met him heading out towards to the three buses sitting waiting outside the hotel.

"Zack be thankful that I think your ok otherwise you would be lying unconscious right now. If you ever say anything to anyone I swear to put in the anaconda vice"

"Wow are you serious bro?" Zack said shocked "Okay I see by the look on your face you are. Well I won't say a word"

"Fucking dick" Punk muttered under his breath as he stepped on board his allocated bus. As he walked on down towards the back of the bus passing the stuck up Nick Nemeth (aka Dolph Ziggler) who had Vickie draped over him, Ron (R-Truth) muttering to Little Jimmy as usual, Beth and Natalya who turned away as he approached near them. When suddenly a foot and leg stopped him from walking any further.

"Why if it isn't Punky or should I say Skunky" a certain someone said whilst a pair of girls laughed.

"Fuck you Miz. Go back to whichever dank dark hole you came from. I'm in no mood for you and your stupid remarks which are pointless. Or listen to the two giggly schoolgirls sitting there thinking they stand a chance with you" The Bella Twins glared at him at this point "However I could go down to the front of the bus and tell Ron your slagging off Little Jimmy" and as he turned around to walk back down to the front he noticed out of the corner of his eye Miz taking his leg down and scowling out the window. "Glad we came to an agreement now was it that hard" and at that he walked on down to his seat.

Soon they were on their way to the next destination of the UK tour. Their next stop was Manchester and that was a six or seven hour drive away. It was about 10am when they left London and started the long drive. Most people took this opportunity to either catch up on sleep, chat, play the games consoles installed on board or use their laptops. Punk took this time to read his latest comic book and listen to some music on his Ipod. He wondered if he should text Hayley. He got out his phone and started typing out a message.

'_Hi Hayley its Phil here. The obnoxious punk from the hotel (your words not mine lol). Got your note (well obviously I'm texting you duh) and thanks for leaving me your number. Disappointed I didn't get to hear your sexy accent before you left. Am heading to Manchester at the moment for work and am stuck with a punch of arseholes and stuck up bitches. Hope your interview went well. Phil'_

He looked at what he wrote and was in two minds on whether to send it or not. He was debating this when he felt someone sit down beside him. Looking up he saw Beth sit beside him he quickly put his phone away making sure he saved the message to send later. Wondering why on earth Beth was there beside him he looked at her questioningly.

"Hi Phil. How are things?" She asked nervously.

"Just peachy" he replied really not in the mood for small talk. Yes they at one time were together but they had both went their separate ways as they had both wanted different things.

"Oh ok" she said disappointingly "I was just wondering if you would be my tag team partner tonight. They've set up a mixed tag team match against Barbie Doll and Evan and I agreed if I could pick my own partner"

Punk looked at her wondering what her ulterior motive was. Beth did not do anything unless it was for her own gain. There was something about this that he did not like, as she could be a manipulative bitch when she wanted. Luckily for him he had a match scheduled with Dolph Ziggler that night and when he told Beth that he thought he saw a flash of anger cross her face and eyes before she smiled and walked back to her seat.

They arrived at the hotel in Manchester at half four that afternoon. The bus would be taking them to the arena at 6pm for the house show that night. After getting his room key Punk made his way to his room dumped his stuff and went for a quick shower before heading down for something to eat. Soon they where all back on the buses heading for tonight's show.

As the techies ran around making sure everything was organised and everyone was settled into the locker rooms. They called for everyone to head to the monitor room as Mr Laurinaitis was looking a word with everyone. As soon as everyone had arrived he made an announcement

"As all you of know I'm Mr John Laurinaitis executive vice president of talent relations and interim RAW general manager. Tonight we are doing our first house show of the European tour. I want everyone to give 100% tonight. Most of you already are aware of your matches tonight if not you'll find out during the show. So let's get out there and show Manchester what you are all made of" he finished his spiel to a smattering of polite applause. Everyone headed back to either hair and make up or to the locker rooms to get ready.

All too soon the show began. Punk hung around the locker room preparing himself mentally for his match tonight. He wrapped his wrists with athletic tape and marked them with his infamous X markings. Making sure his hair was slicked back, nipple rings removed and his belt on his waist he headed down to gorilla position to enter the arena for his match. He heard the annoying Vickie introduce Dolph and his music playing as he entered the ring to booing from the crowd. The sound tech nodded to Punk and then Living Colours 'Cult of Personality' blared from the speakers around the arena and he began his walk stopping at the top of the ramp to do what he did every show and then made his way to the ring. Vickie left the ring to stand at the ringside to support Dolph, scream at the ref and maybe interfere if need be.

The ref took Punks championship belt waved for the bell to be rung and the match to start. They locked up to start the match and Ziggler took control early. The crowd chanted "C.M. Punk!" early. Ziggler fended off a Punk comeback attempt and remained on offence. Punk scored a two count with a backslide, but Ziggler fired right back with a clothesline for a two count of his own. Ziggler then applied a mathold. Punk punched and back suplexed his way free. Vickie distracted Punk by standing on the ring apron and seductively blowing him a kiss. Punk attacked Ziggler anyway, but when he charged with a running knee, Ziggler moved and Punk bumped to the floor. Ziggler then did a head-stand in the ring to show off. Vickie applauded and said, "Bravo! Bravo!"

Ziggler had Punk on the mat in a chinlock. Punk made a comeback and went for a quick Go To Sleep, but Ziggler countered by manoeuvring onto Punk's back and applying a sleeper without ever touching his feet to the mat. Punk began to fade and collapsed to the mat. The crowd chanted his name and Punk began to stand. Punk lifted Ziggler onto his shoulders into a GTS position, but Ziggler slipped down and covered Punk with his legs on the middle rope for leverage. The ref caught it and didn't count. As Ziggler argued, Punk rolled him up and held onto the middle rope for added leverage. Ziggler ducked a Punk crescent kick, and then went for the Zig Zag. Punk held onto the top rope to block it, then charged at Ziggler with a running knee to the chin in the corner followed by a bulldog for a believable near fall.

Punk slammed Ziggler and climbed to the top rope. Ziggler rolled out of Punk's path, though. Punk dropped down and Ziggler nailed him with his Best Dropkick in the Universe for a near fall. Punk knocked Ziggler off the top rope a minute later and then leaped off with a flying elbow. It landed and was good for a two count. Punk then signalled for the GTS, and then he went for it. Ziggler countered with an overhead inverted bodyslam for a near fall. Ziggler then stomped on Punk. The ref pushed him away because he was holding onto the top rope. Ziggler leaped at Punk who tried to turn it into a GTS, but they fell over. Punk got up, shook his head in frustration, and then gave Ziggler the GTS for the win. Punk had a bloody nose or mouth at the end of the match.

After leaving the arena after his match to the crowd yelling his name he headed back to the locker room. Cleaning up the blood from his nose which Dolph had kicked he headed for the showers. Once he was refreshed and dressed in his street clothes he lifted his bag from the locker when a sheet of paper fell out. Picking it up he read it realising it was the note that Hayley had left for him. He remembered he hadn't sent her the text he had on his phone. He pulled his phone out from the jean pocket sat down on the bench and found the message he had written. He sat looking at it in two minds whether to send it or not!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Forgive me peeps for no real action of wrestling in this but it is part of this fic. Please, PLEASE, P.L.E.A.S.E read and review. Thanks to Smango and LoopyLou who have its greatly appreciated. Hope u enjoy this and next chapter should be up tomorrow. Sorry this isn't as long as previous ones. **

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own CM Punk or any of the other WWE superstars and divas.**

**Now here is the next chapter - I Want That Man! **

Hayley sat in the departure lounge of the airport waiting to board her flight back to Belfast. She kept glancing nervously at her phone as though it was going to blow up any second. Tapping her fingers against the arm of the chair she tried to watch what was happening around her and ignore her phone.

'This is stupid' she thought 'he probably never got that note I left and if he did he's probably thought it was a joke'

She glanced once more at her phone and threw it into her bag in exasperation. Wishing her flight would hurry up and be called to board she tapped her foot impatiently. Suddenly the tanoy made a crackling sound and the flight attendent made an announcent that boarding for passengers flying to Belfast International would commence and asking for passengers with children and boarding passes A to make there way to the gate.

"About time" muttered Hayley as she picked up her bag and made her way to the gate. She handed her boarding pass to the flight attendent and boarded the plane. Sitting down at her seat she prepared herself for the flight ahead.

The cabin crew were going through the pre flight checks and doing the safety announcements. Hayley couldn't concentrate on anything being said all that was on her mind was Phil. Soon the plane took off.

An hour and a half later the plane touched down at Belfast International. After getting off the plane and having got her luggage she headed for the arrivals lounge where her sister Kate was waiting for her. Upon seeing her sister she gave her a big hug and wanted to know if she had missed anything. Kate filled her in on her weekends exploits as she was at a hen party. As they drove back to Hayleys house Kate kept glancing at Hayley.

"What?" Hayley asked after Kate had glanced at her for about the hundredth time.

"You just seem different, edgy and irritable and that's not like you. What happened to you over in London? The job interview go that bad?" Kate asked.

"I'm fine. Job interview went ok will know in a couple of weeks if I've been successful. Other than that nothing else."

"Hayley don't play games with me things aren't ok and where did those bruises come from on your arms? Did you think I wouldn't notice? Where you mugged or something?"

Hayley let out a big sigh, she knew that Kate would keep on at her about it. She was like a dog with a bone at times like this. Besides Hayley always told Kate everything they were very close.

"No I wasn't mugged or anything. I had a slight run in with a car, no serious injuries or broken bones" she said in reply to Kates glare "don't glare at me like that I'm ok. It could of been worse if it wasn't for someone helping me"

"Oooh do tell. Was it male or female? If was a male was he good looking?" Kate asked excitedly

"It was a guy and he wasn't too bad looking" Hayley replied laughing at Kate who was practically jumping in her seat "now would you just concentrate on your driving I would like to get home in one piece"

Soon they arrived back to Hayleys house. Not having much food in the house Hayley ordered a take away for them to eat for dinner. Whilst waiting on their take away arriving they opened a bottle of wine and headed to the living room to relax. Hayley started to fill Kate in on the going ons from the weekend. Kate wanted to know more about Phil. So Hayley told her what she knew.

"Did you get his number?" Kate asked

"No" Hayley replied dejectedly

"That's shite. But did you give him yours?"

"I left a note to be given to him with my number. But I haven't heard from him so don't think he got it"

"Did you contact the hotel to see if he got it?"

Hayley shook her head which caused Kate to throw a cushion at her. "Haylz you can be so dense at times. You might have the brains but you lack common sense at times. What hotel was it and I'll phone"

Hayley shook her head "don't worry about it. Sure when would I ever see him again?"

Kate threw her hands up in the air declaring her sister mad and that she needed to let her hair down and just live life on the edge every so often. Seeing a leaflet sitting for the hotel she lifts it discretly and saying she's gonna get another bottle of wine she heads to the kitchen. Making sure Hayley can't hear her Kate phones the number for the hotel and asks if the note was given to Phil by pretending she is Hayley. Finding out that the note was given she thanks the receptionist and grabbing another bottle of wine heads back to the living room.

Hayley was sitting with her phone looking at it like a bomb was going to go off. Kate laughed at her.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You dummy. You'd think that phone was gonna explode. 'Once you've got this text this phone will self destruct in five seconds. 5...4...3'"

Hayley threw the nearest cushion she could find and hit Kate square up the face.

"Ouch that hurt you jackass. That's it your not getting any of this wine." Kate said teasingly and hugged the bottle of wine. Another cushion came flying at her and she collapsed on the sofa laughing. "Put the phone down and relax he'll text ya"

Hayley looked at her "and how can you be so sure miss smarty pants?"

"Oh I just have a feeling he will" Kate replied with a hint of mystery in her voice.

"You know something don't you" Hayley asked.

"ME? How could I?" Kate said in a hurtful tone but smiling.

"I know you too well girl so do tell" demanded Hayley.

"I know nothing" Kate replied.

Then Hayleys phone went off signaling she had received a text. As she dived for her phone she fell of the sofa but Kate to the phone first and gave her a sad smile. Hayley picked herself up from the floor and looked at Kate

"Well...?" She asked

"See for yourself" Kate replied and handed her the phone.


End file.
